Morning Delight
by woodrosegirl
Summary: "She has to admit, the sex has been better since he told her he loved her." Short sexy one-shot.


**Short sexy one-shot written a few years back.**

 **Not my characters.**

She has to admit, the sex has been better since he told her he loved her. Even though she hasn't said it back to him yet she can feel herself falling in love with him. Not that she would admit it to him yet. As she lies next to him in her favourite over sized pink shirt she finds himself becoming memorised by his features. She moves her hand up to his sleeping face and slowly traces a line down his chiselled jaw line. Derek's features were softer, she muses, Kevin's are more rugged with classic morning stubble. She moves her hand off his face and moves it over his chest. The movement makes him stir in his sleep and he slowly starts to wake up.

"Hey handsome" she whispers in his ear.

"Hey yourself" he says, greeting her with a smile and light kisses.

"Mmmmm" she says as he continues to place light kisses on her bare skin, moving down onto her neck.

"Feeling frisky?" he murmurs in her ear.

"Always, when I'm around you"

She moves over him, so she's straddling his bare chest and they indulge in long lingering kisses as he rids her of her pink shirt. He places tenders kisses down her neck and onto her bare breasts and she moans at his teasing. Gently, she starts to rotates her hips gently on him and she feels his already erect cock on her hip. He's relentless in his kissing, and continues to kiss her breasts and starts to move downwards.

"Lie on the bed" he mumbles into her ear.

She does as he says, giving him one more rotation of her hips before lying down on the bed. He pushes her legs wide giving him a perfect view of her moist folds. Gently he kisses her again, moving down from her breasts onto her stomach and down towards her entrance. He runs his tongue all the way from her navel to her folds and she groans in anticipation.

"Stop teasing Kev"

He does as she asks and buries his head in her folds, finding her already wet, and ready for him. He pushes two fingers inside of her and starts licking at her hard nub causing her to moan his name and twist her hands in the sheets. He grins at her reaction, knowing that it wouldn't be long until her moans turned into screams. Adding a third finger he quickens his pace, never taking his tongue off of her clitoris. After a few minutes of his pleasuring she feels herself approaching orgasm.

"Oh Kev, don't stop" she moans as she feels her orgasm building and nearing with a pace. He doesn't stop and carries on with his mouth and fingers until she's bucking her hips to meet his mouth and his name is tumbling from her mouth.

He moves off her folds and kisses her as she comes down from her high.

"I want you now" she manages to say through her breathy gasps. He's quick to oblige, removing his boxers.

"Get on top babe"

She moves from her original position of lying down to straddling him in about two seconds. Slowly, she guides herself onto his erect cock and gasps as she feels him filling her up.

"Oh Addie that feels...wonderful"

She starts to move on him; slowly at first, teasing him a little bit just as he did to her. He elicits a guttural moan at her teasing as she continues to move slowly on him, up and down and around. Suddenly he moves forward and takes her right nipple in his mouth. She cries out at the contact and starts to move faster as she feels another orgasm beginning to build. He removes his mouth from her breast and moves his hand to where their bodies meet, rubbing at her clit. She quickens her pace, and cries out his name as the sensations of his cock inside her and his rubbing become to much for her to take. With a few more moves she's moaning his name and he feels her walls clench around him. It's too much for him and he comes when she does, moaning her name as she moans his. She collapses on top of him, panting hard and he places butterfly kisses on her cheeks.

"I love you Kevin" she says, feeling the rush of love down deep inside her. "I love you too Addison"

It doesn't feel strange, she thinks saying it to him. She thought it would, but it feels so natural and she's not scared to tell him anymore.

 **Comments are good karma.**


End file.
